


One cot for two

by crystalemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed was the smallest bed Sirius had ever seen in his not so short life. Remus had called it a single bed, but according to Sirius it was just a narrow cot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One cot for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themoonisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonisgay/gifts).



> I was queerauders' secret santa for the siriusnet network on tumblr and he said he liked the trope of sleeping together, starting as far away as possible and ending up piling on each other. So here we are!  
> Merry Christmas, Ari!

The bed was the smallest bed Sirius had ever seen in his not so short life. Remus had called it a single bed, but according to Sirius it was just a narrow cot - and he’d be mocking Remus for his canine tendencies, had he not known he was going to be sleeping on that cot, and with Remus, who was too tall to possibly fit on it in any way. 

Remus, the poor sod, was still downstairs, sorting out their baggages; Sirius could hear Mrs. Lupin voice ring clear through the small cottage as she lectured his men on moving bags. Sirius bet no one truly remembered how small the bed was when they offered him to spend the holidays with them in their winter cottage, or maybe they still thought of Remus as the small lanky boy he had been in first year. 

A bubble of panic seemed to settle in Sirius’ stomach. He couldn’t sleep in that cot with Remus. There would be absolutely no way for him to hide his fancy, not that close to the object of his crush, and he just couldn’t afford to lose Remus, not again. 

He’d thought the Lupins had two big rooms with two big beds, but apparently they had a small room with a double and a even smaller room with a ‘single’ and Sirius had only agreed to coming here because his idea of “single bed” was possibly the Lupins’ idea of a double.

“I remembered it bigger?” 

Sirius jumped a mile high as Remus came up behind him in the door. He wasn’t very quiet too, but Sirius was panicking internally and cared only about the thought of having to sleep on that bed with Remus and his huge ugly crush. 

“It’s fine,” he lied, keeping his panic at bay with the thought that he could still sleep as a dog at the foot of the bed.

Remus shouldered past him, dragging their backpacks to the only closet in the room. 

He turned and leaned his hip against the dresser. He was on the verge of saying something, his arm crossed in front of him making him look imposing, when Mrs. Lupin called for them to bring their butts downstairs and help with the Christmas decorations.

 

“I don’t even celebrate Christmas!” 

Sirius huffed as he threw himself on the small bed hours later, after dinner and not a single minute of reprise. 

“Well, you could’ve stayed back at Hogwarts,” Remus answered, taking his time to change out of his ugly sweater and his jeans - Sirius wished he could complain for this horrible temptation, but it wouldn’t make sense to complain after six years of changing in front of each other every morning and night.

“Did you want me to?” he asked instead, starting to change while still laying down. 

“I like you where you are,” Remus threw him his pyjamas and joined him as soon as he was completely dressed and under the covers.

“Good, because I was born to make your nights uncomfortable,” Sirius joked half heartedly, as Remus slipped under the covers and they shifted about to get comfortable, until they ended back to back, Remus on the verge of falling down, while  
Sirius was completely plastered to the wall. However not even an inch of their skin was in direct contact, and between them there was a few inches of room.

“I doubt, considering what you did to make one night a month easier,” Remus muttered, sounding embarrassed. Sirius could feel Remus’ warmth seep through his pyjamas’ fabric, warming Sirius up like a personal heater.

“Would do it again,” he answered, knowing that although keeping a leaf of mandrake had disgusted him for a few lifetimes, he also knew he’d actually do it again in a heartbeat if that meant Remus would be safer for that one night.

“Thanks,” Remus whispered, “I mean it, Sirius.”

Silence fell on them as Sirius hand sneaked behind his back to briefly squeeze Remus’ arm in acknowledgement.

They fell asleep quickly, worn out after a day of Muggle travelling and home decorating.

 

It was early, that much Sirius knew instinctively. He’d been waken up by his full bladder, but the first thing he registered was the oddness of his position.

His head was resting on something hard and his body was entwined with another. For one wild second he wondered if he’d got drunk enough to sleep with someone - then he realised the uncomfortable pressing on his bladder had to be the elastic of either his pants or pyjamas.

His eyes were heavy and he had a hard time opening them to look around and beneath him, they felt glued together and the light from the window stung them, but he was well-rested in a way he hadn’t been for months.

Remus was beneath him, somehow. He was also closest to the wall, which meant at some point during the night they must have switched sides. 

He sighed, basking in the moment he was sure wasn’t going to repeat itself very soon. Remus was loosely hugging him, while Sirius’ leg was in between his parted ones. Gently, Sirius drew Remus’ hipbone, where his shirt had rumpled up and left it bare under the covers.

He buried his nose in Remus pyjama top and inhaled his natural scent, as he already longed to wake up like that every morning of the rest of his life. He asked himself once more whether not confessing his feelings was the right choice, but the answer was always the same: he couldn’t afford to lose Remus. He was just starting to get him back now, after losing him to the prank.

He noticed suddenly that Remus had tensed, which made him grow red and freeze on the spot, caught red handed while ‘stealing’ cuddles.

Remus awkwardly coughed to clear his throat and Sirius jumped out of the bed, ending painfully on the freezing cold floor. Clearly that had been one of his damn instinctive reactions, but Remus looked at him with embarrassed disappointment on his face and Sirius just couldn’t stand to let him down again.

“I really like you,” he almost screamed, red in the face as a ripe tomato. Remus blushed to and nodded dumbly.

They stared at each other for long tense minutes, until Remus realised he hadn’t really answered coherently to Sirius declaration.

“I like you too.” 

As Sirius stood up and made his way timidly to the bed again, Remus sat up properly and when Sirius joined him, he took his hand in one of his.

Sirius found a little courage in him, just enough to chastely press his lips to Remus’. 

The kiss was shyly prolonged by Remus, whose free hand found Sirius’ cheek.

The slow tender kiss only ended when Mr. Lupin knocked on their door and called them to Breakfast and opening the presents. 

Before going downstairs, they shared a smile and another, much shorter, but no less tender kiss.


End file.
